Children of Destiny v2
by Elixia Dragmire
Summary: The worlds of dark and light will collide for the last time! And the secrets of the true force and fourth Godness will be revealled. Major plot twister, romance, maybe dark later.


**__**

Children Of Destiny

(version 2)

By Sasammi

Sasammi@hotmail.com

*****

Hi and welcome, some of you new reader and hopefully some old ones too. There is another incomplete version of this story on the site which WILL NOT be finished since after playing most of the Zelda series I saw huge mistake in it, though storyline is vaguely similar there is are major changes and less angst, more humour. Hope you enjoy. A/N

****

CHAPTER ONE; "You poor hopeless romantic."

*****

In the tall shadows of the archway, it's back pinned against the chilled cold marble blocks, the childish heart crept along in sheer silence, it's eye shining with cruel mischief with a roguish smile upon it's lips.

It dressed in an old sapphire tunic and sandy trousers, but in this biting cold he envelop himself in a brown cloak. The snow crunched under his feet. The clanging and ching of the metal armour sounded around the corner. 

Despite his invitation, he always played his child's game, addicted the adrenaline rush. 

He was going to get away with it, again, and the guard wouldn't even know. He started to go all giddy. His smiles turned to silent giggles. He was about turned to make a dash for it, when the sound of soft breathing rang in his ear. Fighting against gut reaction he turned. 

"Aaaarggh" He stumbled backwards

The was Kiro the general of the kings army. He was twenty years Links elder. 

Kiro had a moustache and beard and a streak of grey in his hair, but he was not without charm. He was poised there with what appeared a smile on his lips.

The guard hearing this came running around the corner and saw them both.

"Sir--" 

Kiro waved his hand in disapproval.

"I'll be fine, plus we need to talk." The guard saluted and marched off around the corner. "Ah, Link, now where's that 2000 rupees you own me?"

Link's eye widen in horror and then started to mumble some excuses, such as he was broke, he couldn't find it and what rupees?

"Oh no, I'm not excepting that again," Kiro laughed, "18 years of age and still the heart of child." He tittered to himself, a sparkle in his eye, "So I believe you came here to see the princess, eh, Link? Or are here to talk with your ol' master and greatest friend." Kiro said with a wink and much respect for one's own pride. Link squirmed. 

"Well ..." Link finally grinned. 

Kiro looked on a bit disappointed.

"Ah I see.." he grumbled, "Well at lest join me for drink or are you still too young!" He jested, Link just faked a laugh, "Well maybe not at the moment, I'm off to see his highness, you can tag on long can't you?"

Link took a moment to think.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy," He saw the gleam go from the poor souls eye, "But it's on my way." And his eye lit up once more.

The two depart from the immense gardens of emerald grass peeking from the snowy blanket and crisp white pillars and walk way towards the hall, up the marble steps towards the doorway. Kiro insisted on re-telling Link some his older stories and self praises as they walked. 

As the two entered the great hall glorious view came into sight. The momentous room was filled with more showy white marble pillars and slab granite flooring, detailed paintings of the royals and the royals before them in meticulous detail hung from the walls along with shields of gold bearing the royal embalm. The walls craved into with delicate patterns and lush red carpets furbished the floor with golden trimmings up and about the two great stair wells. The craved wooden balconies looming over head, but the best was still to come. 

Perched in between the stairs was a great stone statue of the young hero with his armoured shield in one hand and the master sword, blade of evil's bane in the other, made from complete polished stone.

Link stared up in aura.

"Beautiful isn't it boy?" They both stood and stared at it's base. "Now HE was a true knight, he's the reason I'm in this business." Link looked across to him in amazement.

"Really?" Kiro looked back with smile.

"Yeah really," He gave a self satisfied smile, "the Hero of Time," He murmured "... did you know, he was my role model, kid, when I was younger." 

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"What? you were younger?" Link chirped. Kiro gave him a half grimace and snigger. Link smiled and looked back at the statue.

"I can see why though." Link eyed to statue over, "I seen it a thousand times before but a still." Link gave a low whistle.

"Hmm he kinda reminds me of someone." Kiro whispered

As Link eyed the statue, he began to see several patched up cracks in it.

"Er Kiro, why are there cracks in this thing." 

He expect an answer but nothing came but as he look around he could see that Kiro eyes had light up with great excitement.

"Ah now there's a story." He rasped with a daring twinkle in his eye.

"What another one?" Link snorted but Kiro pretended not to hear.

"Well you see along time ago, almost a centuries before are time in fact during the great flood of Hyrule, the dark Emperor Ganon took siege of this castle to gain the hidden power and in his attempt to access to the royal family hidden in these very wall, smashed the statue in rage. Some people believe that this great warrior was re-born and strook him down again ending the flood and sealing the King of Darkness away forever, ... well almost." Kiro boosted with dignity. His arms waving everywhere in an attempt to reacted the events.

Link stared at him at first in shock for his sudden eruption of energy and then slowly but surely, burst into laughter.

"What?" Kiro enquired. Link almost in tears.

"Ganon??! _Thee _Ganon?!" Link threw his arm around Kiro's neck collapsing. "Oh Kiro, he's not real!!! There just stories old wife's tales to frighten their children!!! It's jus a fairytale!" Link guffawed.

Kiro stood upright with his hands pinned on his sides as Link bend over in laughter, alerting the whole hall of onlooker as others watched on with evil stares.

"When you've quite finished." Kiro said sternly

Link slowly stood up with a sigh and wipe the tear from his eye.

"There, I'm finished." He sighed.

"Humph, so, what _are_ you here for anyway?"

"Well, I have a gift to deliver for her majesty." Link still trying to buckle down the laughter.

"Ohh really, and want would this gift entail?" Link blushed and his expression faded leaving the old man to snigger.

"Nothing for your eyes."

"Oh it that so?" Kiro played.

"It's nothing, just .. a token --.. it's just a pretty necklace okay! .. for her birthday, ... of course.", Link smiled and scratched to backed of his head.

Kiro stared at him and shook his head.

"You poor hopeless romantic." Link looked at him blankly. "Don't give me that look, I seen you two, there's so much tension and heat between you two it could burn this castle to ashes. The undertones and flirting to make anyone baff not to mention that you can't pick up signals throw at you by all the other girls including her highness. Now listen to an old man's advise, you should really of find a wrench and settled, have a couple of kids or something, that'll keep you busy!" Link gave him a burning stare, Kiro ignored, he swung his thumb over shoulder and said, "Your girlfriend in the library." 

"Thanks." Link smiled and made a start up the stair, half up he stop as something hit me and turned back "She's **not **my girlfriend" He scolded.

*****

He opened the large oak doors and closed it with a boom. The room was light, golden and airy. In the vast library there were, of course many books, rows of shelves crammed with old manuscripts and hardbacks with withered pages. Link walked down the rows staring at the bizarre titles such as "Treasure hunting for the novice" and "How to use your sword properly", one caught his attention "the mysteries of the true force: the Quadra piece". He was about to pick it up to read when he heard her voice, singing, a saddening song. He came out from around the shelves toward her. The huge stained glass window filled the room with light and Zelda was sitting in front of it, reading. He ran fingers through his hair to fix the over grown mop and walked out to her. She soon heard his footsteps and looked up and smiled.

"Hello Link," she stood up, holding herself with great dignity, she pushed aside her grieves for the time being and smiled if only just for him, after all he deserved it. He was very handsome, there was no doubting it. His youthful looks also made her heart melt. He grinned at her and glanced at her through his strawberry blonde locks, he could feel his cheek burning ever so slightly after wont Kiro had just said. Link walked over and swept for her hand and kissed it in a bow

"Happy birthday Princess." He spoke so softly as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small bundle of brown paper wrapped with string and passed it to her. 

"Open it," He urged.

She slowly untied the string and unwrapped the paper to reveal a golden heart pendant with a sapphire centre. She eye lit up and she squeezed him.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't believe my father is paying you enough for you to get this is he."

"Well," He blushed, "it wasn't much, only about 2000 rupees." He scratched the back of his head, 

She attached the necklace on without much difficulty and smiled at the heart warming gift and then gazed at Link.

"So are you coming?" He looked back in utter confused.

"Where?" He enquired. At this she began to giggle.

"You read your mail often do you?" She mocked, "The Royal Ball, my birthday." Link suddenly became aware of the embarrassment of the situation.

"Ah yes THAT! I knew." and then tried come off _cool_, " Well of course I knew how ever could I forget." Princess tittered more. These maybe the best times they'd share so had to make the most of it. 

"Well then if that's the case then _you_" her finger pressed on his chest,_ "_can dance with _me_."

"Dance?" His face fall.

"Yes dance, you know the thing with your feet."

"Yea, yea I I -- I can do that." Princess had hide her laughter.

"Well then show me." She caught him off guard and grabbed his hand and his other arm tugged it around her waist, he held in her in tightly, by force. She stared into eyes with lust and evil intent.

"Go on, you lead." 

Then came a long hard ... gulp. She smiled and sighed.

"Here, I'll lead and you practise."

She began to move slowly, step by step in a circular fashion constantly staring at him as he looked down watching he feet and following her every move. As he grew more comfortable she quickened the pace, as she watched him in close quarters she closed eyes and started humming, feeling ever more comfortable and began slipping into a daydream world, the music played behind her, dancing in the decorated hall, her in a satin blue and pearl dress with golden trimming and him in an emerald green tunic made of the finest velvet and white shirt, with a clasp pinned on the upright collar and yolk white tights, strong and muscular, just as the hero she envision him as. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at him more longingly.

He soon became confident that he'd master the art of ballroom dancing. He began to look up and found himself caught up in the princess's gaze, he smiled polity and tried change to dance steps to a faster pace that only to end in disaster.

"Ow"

"Oh sorry," He jumped back breaking contact, "sorry, I didn't mean too." She sat back down and nursed her foot, "I guess you can't teach an old dog new trick, huh?" He chuckled nervously.

"You're still coming right?"

"Huh? Yea sure, but maybe only for the food."

The two beamed at each other and wrapped up in the quiet of the moment. While trapped they failed to notice the presence of another approaching.

An old muscular man with grey hair came towards. He had a warm face but his eyes were as cold as ice. He was an old warrior, old with wisdom. He wore rode of red and crisp white collar, the royal crowd preached neatly on his head.

"My daughter, there you are." His voice stern yet soft. He walked up to her and hugged her. "Happy birthday Zelda." he chuckled. He looked over at Link who gave a clumsy bow, He grabbed hold of Links hand in a firm grip and shook, "Link, the man I wish to see."

"You do?"

"Of course, I heard about your travels in the mountain maybe you could give all the details at the banquet. And what a fine young man you've grow into since I saw you last, you'd make your father proud. Now there something I wishing to do for you." 

"Yea sire?"

"I've heard of what a fine swordsman you've become, one of my loyal already I hear from your former master, seems you are deemed now ready to be bless by Din for knighthood."

"What? Really? Er, thanks!"

"Then you will be at the annual Gauntlet? Then we can make the arrangement for then." Link simply nodded.

The King grinned and then took Zelda by the shoulder and began speaking.

"Now, I am here just want to remind you to set your affairs in order for today."

"Yes father."

"I want this proposal with the Colossus Royals to go as planned at the ball, it's for the good of are nation." He cleared his throat, "now have a wonderful day and I wish for you the best." The king kissed her the cheek and dipped his head in Link direction. They and watch until he almost exited the hall where was met by some other person of nobility.

"Proposal? What was that all about?" Link asked and waited for an answer, that didn't come. Something was telling him that there was something deeply wrong.

But before he could ask for an answer someone else approached. The young person that drew ever nearer was a charming young man, he had long black similar to link's. His eyes were ice blue and such a piecing stare. Garbed in royal threads of navy and pale blue. As walked over to them eying Link with major curiosity and concern, Link just stared at him baffled.

"My Princess." He uttered before grabbing her hand and kissing her on the cheek. Link found his temper boiling, fists clenched.

"Prince Damien," she replied "How nice to see you."

"How gracious," he bowed, keeping an eye on Link, then stood to stare at him properly from head to toe.

"And who might you be?" His voice cold. But before Link could answer ... and thankfully he didn't.

"This is Link, a friend of the family, and my best friend."

"Best friend?" Damien repeated looking over at her.

"Forgive me but I thought a _female _friend would of been best suited for you, your highness."

"Your forgiven."

"Hmm." He sniggered, eyes glaring at Link.

"Anyway, I brought you this as a token of my affection, I thought it best to deliver in person."

Link went from baffled to all out shock. The young man pulled out something from under his cloak a pink box wrapped with gold ribbon.

Zelda carefully opened to find a pair of diamond earring inside.

"Wow, these are beautiful thank you." Her voice mystified. But as she glanced over at Link she saw his look of despair and confusion.

"I'm sorry but I have to be leaving, my parents have requested an audience with me for dinner, care to join me?"

"Maybe later, I have things of my own to sort out." Damien nodded turned to leave.

"Goodbye Zelda ....Link."

They waited until he was clearly out of sight until anyone spoke.

Link's eyes burned into back of the door as if it would fly open, '_with my affection'?_ pah. And once again he released they were alone again.

"Zelda?" He voiced quietly and turned around to see her sitting on the edge of the table, staring at the new gift.

"Er Zelda? Who was he?" Her expression seemed saddened and numb. "Are you alright?"

She bowed her head and looked away towards the window.

"I -- I didn't want to tell you." She whispered. Link moved in closer. "We're good friends right? Just friends?" She faced back to him, eye to eye.

He didn't want to answer.

"Zelda ..." he didn't know what he really wanted to say.

"Well" She murmured, "I'm, I'm getting married." His emotions faded into revulsion. Time itself froze. He found his heart raced, breathing quickened. Reality was harsh and the fantasy had now shattered on it's forgiving walls. 

-_No-_

Something had just happened, a pang on his heart strings. The future grew quickly darker. His thoughts were inerratic and slowly the object of his feelings came into view. 

**__**

bum-bump

"M-Married?" 

She simply nodded in reply, 

"When?"

**__**

bum-bump

"Spring, It's already been arrange." She voice now timid.

**__**

bum-bump

"What?!" Link's voice echoed off the rafters startling her, his face turned harsh -_what? why? why now? what's wrong with me? Why am I being this way?-_

****

bum-bump

"Link please ..."

**__**

bum-bump

"When were you going to tell me?!" He bawled, _-shouldn't I be happy for her? we are just best friends right? ..... right?!-_

****

bum-bump

"I couldn't." --_it would of hurt you--_

****

bum-bump

-Friends? no, ... no ........... could I be? ...... no-

****

bum-bump

--Please don't be mad--

****

bum-bump

-_am ... I-_

His voice inside screamed the answer. How could he so blind to the obvious, he loved her like a sister and over the years it grew into something much deeper than he even imagined but ever blinded by it. He'd fall in love with her, and not know until she was now gone from him forever. He'd failed. After the painful silence Link eventually stopped staring and gave into the sorrow, the longing in his eyes dissolved to nothingness. He opened his mouth to say something but the word failed him, he tried again but instead he uttered his weak excuses.

"I'm ..... sorry, I ....have to go, ... errands to run, I guess .... I'll see you, later, I -- I guess."

He left her speechless with a mournful departure she had not hoped for.

The doors shut softly behind him and her vision hazed over as the tears trickled down her satin cheeks, the comfort he had left her with was none and now he left without her last goodbye.

So? Hope that was okay, leave me a message on the review broad. Hope I didn't let many of the old readers down. New chapter will be up when finished. Mean while your welcome to my website (if I have it up and running soon). A/N


End file.
